Rensa
by Transii
Summary: Rensa means connection... The great chain that keeps Hyrule's past, present, and future in place is missing a link... and it's up to him to find it. [onandoff, rated for monster killing XD ]
1. 1: Hyrule City

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I'd eat Navi. Haha… XD;

is attacked by a berserk ball of blue light

D8 I was just kidding!

Oh yea, by the way… '_rensa_' in Japanese means '_connection_' or '_chain_'. In my opintion, Link is the _connection _between the entities that guard Hyrule and Hyrule itself, and he has a _connection_ to his past 'lives' or 'reincarnations' or whatever you want to call his past experiences. In this story, Link is connected to his past adventures and stuffs.

It's a cool concept. :D

**

* * *

**

_"In that respect, you are not unique from your compatriots in the world," he says finally. "You, like them, will be reborn. Souls are eternal, Link, and they continue, again and again and again. What does make you unique is that your soul never really changes, and neither do you. No matter which world you're born into, no matter which Hyrule you come from, you're always the same. Your faces may change, but your heart of hearts, the part of you that is me, doesn't. You've faced this choice before - maybe not in this exact fashion, but the choice was made, one way or another - this isn't the first time, and it won't be the last, but it matters every bit as much as the rest of them do."_

_Legend of Zelda: The Return _

_By Rose Zemlya_

**Chapter 1**

_**Hyrule City**_

_Once upon a time, long, long ago… there was a hero._

_Well… In fact, he was many things._

_He was the Windwaker. _

_The Guardian of Hyrule._

_Defeater of Gannondorf._

_The Hero of Time._

_Stories of his adventures show him as more than one person… he was a child, a youth, and a man._

_But in each story, he defeated the evil that threatened our land. That threatened its people and all the others around it. _

_The Zora, Gorons, Gerudo, Sheikah, Kokiri, Minish, Hylians…_

_He saved everyone. Without him, and the Force, our soil would without doubt be in the hands of a previous nemesis. Within the Records, he has defeated…_

"Zzz…"

Marilon shifted uncomfortably in her seat, trying to ignore her dozing classmate. Her fingers twitched in the lap of her dress.

"Zzzzz….."

Finally, unable to stand it any longer, she reared a finger and poked him, whispering furiously, "Wake up!" through her teeth.

Yeah, right. He buried his head deeper into the cranny of his arms.

Defeated, Marilon looked over his slouched back to the boy across from her. "Psst!"

Mido looked up. "Huh?"

"Help me!" she hissed through her teeth. She gestured toward the sleeping form.

Mido shrugged, his expression clearly stating that he didn't care. In fact, he felt like an afternoon nap himself, what with their history teacher rambling on and on the so-called hero. He returned to staring dumbly toward the front of the classroom with an expression that made him look interested enough to escape a call by the teacher (and by the looks of it, a skill he had obviously practiced often). One hand propped his head up, while the other picked at a thread in his jeans.

Marilon's fingers twitched again as the sleeping boy let out a soft snore. The teacher was going to be furious if she found out that he's fallen asleep for the thir–

"LINK!"

–d time this week. Marilon grimaced. Oh dear…

"Wha? Eh?" Surreptitiously wiping away any trace of drool on a shirt sleeve before looking up, Link lifted his head, and blinked awkwardly, squinting at his surroundings. "Is class over?" he asked. Then he noticed the figure looming before him. "Oh… guess not."

Marilon facepalmed.

"Where do I start with you?!" The instructor seethed, gray hair and topknot bouncing. "The third time this week!! NO student, EVER, in the history of my teaching career, has slept through SO MANY classes in ONE WEEK!!" He brandished his staff. "And why should YOU be the first?! HMM??!" Link watched him sleepily as he continued to lecture him about his incompetent behavior and sleeping habits. _What was his name? _He thought nonchalantly._ Professor…Elko? Elmo? …_

"Link, are you listening to me?!"

Startled, Link regathered his scattered attentions. When nothing happened, he realized that the angry history teacher wanted a reply. "Oh, y… yeah." He stopped, then hastily corrected himself. "I mean, yes, Professor…uh…" Trailing off, Link looked up, guilt riding on the borders of his face.

To his surprise, the Instructor didn't rant any further. "Ezlo," he replied stoutly, his gaze resting steadily on Link. "Professor…" –he took in a breath slowly –"...Ezlo." As Link watched, the wizened teacher's expression sobered to one that almost looked… sorrowful. The appearance outlined the wrinkles in his face, making him look worn and weathered… For a fleeting moment, Link actually felt sorry for the old man. But before he could apologize, the professor went on.

"It will do you good, Link," Professor Ezlo continued, more calmly than before, "to pay more attention to my lectures from now on."

Link nodded, and made to lay his head back down. The move was thwarted when the wooden handpiece of the Professor's staff smacked him smartly across the crown of his head. Recoiling, Link reluctantly pulled himself into a decent siting position and looke dup into his teacher's face.

Ezlo's expression was stony once again and showed no trace of the previous emotion that had crossed it. Link wondered if it had simply been a trick of the light.

As he pondered the thought, the Professor turned away, staff in one wrinkled hand, class textbook in the other. His elder's robes billowing out behind him. Just before he was out of hearing range, he heard the Elder mutter,

"It might come in handy on your journey."

**

* * *

**

"I can't BELIEVE you got away with it! AGAIN!!" Marilon practically screamed. Link opened his mouth to protest –"If I'd done anything like that, I would have been sent off to detention for sure… the first time!" –he closed his mouth.

Sariah watched the two with idle interest, a shy smile on her lips, while the two continued their (one-sided) verbal clash. It was lunchtime, and the gang was at their usual spot: the large, wooden fence on the western edge of the school grounds.

Link was sitting on the grass cross-legged beside the fencepost; Sariah sat on one of the horizontal beams, hands holding onto the wood and arms taut for balance; and Marilon was currently on her feet, pacing tracks into the green in front of Link as she ranted about his cunning ability to escape detention continually. Mido was probably off with another group, playing some sport that allowed him to bash something (or someone). He usually reappeared a few minutes before the class bell, or if he got beaten at a match.

Link held up his hands. "I can't reason with you if you won't listen to me," he sighed. "You win."

Marilon stopped pacing and gave him a triumphant grin. The real fight had spiraled off into a simple banter between friends a long time ago. "Again," she articulated. Then she smiled. "I always do, see?" She walked over next to where Sariah was sitting and leaned into the fence.

"You do have a way with words, Marilon," Sariah agreed. Marilon giggled.

"No, it's because Link doesn't." Both girls laughed at Link's facial expression of a reply.

Stretching out his legs, Link reached both hands toward the sky, feeling his muscles extend to their full length, out of their cramps. He held that position, relishing the invigorating feeling, then released it. Rocking back on his spine, He lay down on the grass, hands still extended toward the heavens. Blue eyes met blue sky. After a moment, he tucked his hands under his capped head and closed his eyes.

"Link?" Sariah's voice pulled him out of his moment of calm.

"Yeah?" he asked, cracking open an eye. "What?"

She frowned a little. "You've never fallen asleep so much in class before. No matter how boring history is," she added quickly, as he opened his mouth to give the excuse. "Is there a reason why?"

Surprised, Link could only blink at her for a couple seconds as she stared down at him, waiting. Twisting his head around, he saw that Marilon watched just as attentively for an answer. Returning his gaze to the sky above him again, he grinned lopsidedly.

"You always knew when something was up," he laughed. "I swear, Sariah, It's like a sixth sense you have or something." He paused.

"Well, actually…" Link said finally, crossing his legs. "I keep having these… dreams. Not really nightmares, but they keep me up at night." Pausing, he looked over at his companions. He found them paying more attention than he'd thought they would. So he continued.

"It's always about this person. A princess or something." Link closed his eyes. "The dream always starts out with me and this sword stuck in a platform kind of thing…" He paused once more, and looked over his shoulder at them again. "You're sure you want to hear this? It's kind of long."

Sariah looked over at Marilon, who shrugged. She turned back to him and reassured, "Go on, Link, tell us. We'll listen."

The green-clad boy grinned in response.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."

**

* * *

**

Mido kicked a pebble out of his way. His day so far had been a bit less than pleasant.

First, he'd been late to school. Then he'd found out that he'd failed his math test, gotten a paper cut, and embarrassed himself in front of Sariah. In _succession_.

He humphed grouchily and dragged his shoes into the green, half-expecting the grass underneath his feet to trip him somehow. Looking down at the ground, he scrunched up his freckled face and sent a withering look at the grass he was trampling (take it literally if you want).

Presently he heard a voice. Lifting his head a few degrees, Mido confirmed the voice to be Link's… and a few seconds later, he could see the source of the sound, who was in face reclining rather comfortably on the grass beside Sariah and Marilon and entertaining them with whatever kooky story he had to tell.

His face contorted into a deeper frown.

Why did Sariah hang out with _him_, of all people? The green-loving freak. The _weirdo._ Mido grit his teeth. He was always hogging Sariah's attention! Well, he'd do something about that. Picking up a little speed, he made his way over to them with nothing but spite on his mind. Okay, maybe a little jealousy. But it's not like he'd admit it.

Sariah noticed him first, to Mido's delight. She notified her companions, and Link cut his tale short to greet him, a little less than enthusiastically.

"Hey, Mido," Link quipped half-cheerfully, sitting up now that his story had been stopped short.

"Whatever," Mido scowled. The group sat in silence for awhile.

"So…" Link said slowly, trying to break the silence. "We're learning archery in PE today. Sounds like fun, huh?" he added. Mido gave him a look.

"You'll probably just mess something up," the agitated boy replied. He snorted. "Like that time you threw the ball too hard and hit an octorok."

"Hey, that was an _accident_," Link shot back hotly. "Besides, you were the one that threw rocks at it."

"At least _I_ was trying to stop it!"

Link stood angrily, hands balled into trembling fists at his side. "Oh, yeah? Well, you didn't do very well, did ya?!"

The two glowered at each other as the two girls looked on.

"Freak!"

"Show-off!!"

"Oh, so I'm the show-off, eh?" Mido seethed, the tips of his pointed ears slowly turning pink. "We'll see who's showing off during archery! I'll show you who's a show-off!!"

His own ears in a similar state, Link raged back. "Yeah, we'll see! I'll beat you so badly you won't have the face to show up at school again!!"

"FINE!" Both enraged boys shouted.

Just then, the warning bell sounded, and the other students began to head back toward the school building. As their furious male acquaintances stomped away, Marilon and Sariah took their time in making their way to class.

Whatever Link and Mido had planned for each other, would have consequences.

And they planned to stay a safe distance away when the consequences came, like always.

**

* * *

**

MWAHARHAR. D Yes, I changed their names. I just find it hard that someone would name their kid 'Malon' in the timeframe that I'm writing in. Think of the setting as… maybe a century or two after Windwaker. Or so.

Confused? Good.

Not confused?

Wow. You must be really smart to understand what I scrawled out in five days with no idea of what the plotline is.

:D


	2. 2: Hyrule Kingdom

**Chapter 2**

_**Hyrule Kingdom**_

Zelda twirled a lock of hair between her thumb and forefinger. Leaning only a little profusely against the side of her seat, she watched idly as her father repeated the same words that he'd said only five minutes ago. And five minutes before that. And five minutes before _that_.

"What is the charge?" The King of Hyrule thundered.

The scribe scribbled furiously on his nth scroll as two men, one obviously a wealthy aristocrat, and the other an aged framer, stood the ground before the royal throne. Zelda heaved a sigh (as royally as she could) and attempted to sit up straight. She knew the commands so well she could say them in her sleep.

Shifting her weight, Zelda fought the urge to slouch down completely in her throne (of sorts). It was her 13th birthday, for goodness' sake! She had to act up to her new age! Her sore back complained against the hard seat and she wondered if this was really worth the time her father put into every day.

The wealthy one spoke. "This man, your Highness," he alleged with an effort, "refuses to give me what is rightfully mine!" He rambled on about something to do with land, farming, and taxes (she wasn't paying enough attention).

Zelda couldn't help but notice the man's ears, which were slowly beginning to redden with his contained anger… _and possibly for having to stand for so long without someone to carry him_, Zelda thought irritably. She couldn't stand people like this… When had Hyrule become such an estranged kingdom?

The Golden Castle was surrounded on all sides by about two miles' radius of the wealthiest and well-to-do people in the kingdom, and the people that served them. Outside the Capitol walls, the rest of the territory were dotted with farms and settlements. They saw nothing of the Castle or of the city. And the people here saw, and wanted, nothing of them.

In short, Hyrule had come to the pinnacle of its prosperity, and was slowly tipping over the cliff that beheld every apex of a kingdom's rise. It would fall, and then slowly drag itself up again.

_The cycle never ends,_ she thought, a little twinge of guilt in her conscious mind. _Hyrule will fall… and what was I doing about it? Nothing, that's what. I was sitting here, listening to these people gripe about the smallest of things…always playing the vain little princess who's the apple of daddy's eye. _She grimaced at the thought. _Not anymore…_

"Your Highness?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Zelda blinked. "Hm?"

Regaining focus on her surroundings, she righted herself on her seat. Looking around, she noticed one of her ladies-in-waiting watching her concernedly. She also noticed that the Assembly was over for the day. And that she was the only one left.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" The maid again. Zelda suppressed a sigh.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice even. _I can't believe how long I was unfocused… _

She stood up from her place and made for her quarters. The maid followed dutifully. "Is Father off to his duties?" she asked.

Appearing relieved, the girl gave a nervous smile. "Yes, ma'am. He left only a few minutes ago." They began to climb the flight of stairs leading to her room.

Zelda twitched at the 'ma'am', but decided to let it go. However, she studied the maid with interest. Most of her ladies-in-waiting didn't bother with titles, they simply called her 'Princess' or 'Miss'. Or, if she knew them well, Zelda. But only privately.

"Are you newly hired?" she questioned.

The girl looked surprised. "Was it that obvious, Highness?" she replied, expression changing to one that was a little downcast.

Zelda laughed lightly, golden curls bouncing. "You called me Highness," she pointed out. _And ma'am…_

"Oh… I see."

"Call me Zelda," The princess suggested, after a second thought. An awkward silence followed them until they arrived at the door of Zelda's bedchamber.

Zelda reached for the handle. "I will see you around the castle, then," she spoke simply. After a brief nod, the girl descended the stairs and disappeared around the corner. Zelda entered her room.

_Everything's set, _she thought, satisfied.

Her father the King would be attending a meeting with a few leaders of the neighboring settlements and peoples. He would be gone at least three hours before nightfall, taking at least a third of the castle guard with him… As soon as it was time, she would sneak down from her room and out of the castle. She'd be back before anyone noticed.

The one thing she'd wanted to see on her birthday… the one, simple request she had taken to her father, he had refused. She'd simply wanted to see the kingdom outside the castle walls. Outside the _city_ walls, even. Anything to see what the rest of the land that her family ruled looked like. She'd thought her 13th birthday at least would give her excuse enough to go, but _noooooo…_

Zelda crossed to the other side of the area, and took a glance toward the window. If she looked hard enough, past the castle wall, past the nobles' residences, past the market square, past the city boundaries…

…she could glimpse a sliver of the endless stretch of country beyond.

Zelda smiled in ecstasy.

* * *

Haha!! 8D 

That's **_864_** words, children! Less than HALF of the last chapter! XD

The plot bunnies are REVOLTING against me! SERIOUSLY!!!

I must… EMO!

sulks away to write next chapter


	3. The Basics of Archery

**Chapter 3**

_**Hyrule City**_

"Stupid Mido and his stupid tricks and his stupid… stupid…" Link mumbled angrily, hunched down and arms crossed. He was quickly running out of things about Mido to call stupid.

Sitting in the only slightly crunchy grass field (compliments of an unusually scorching summer that past season) that served as the school PE grounds with the rest of his class, he was only dimly aware of his surroundings. The PE educator, Mr. Jorg, was late (again) and the children occupied themselves with passing the time.

Mido, upon arrival, had seated himself as far away as possible from Link's designated spot, which was nearer to the girls' half of the field. (All the better for him to stalk Sariah, Link snorted to himself.) Link, on the other hand, sat mere feet away from where the forest began, on the edge of the school –and the City.

Hyrule City (rather obviously dubbed after the Kingdom; the actual capital, and Castle Town, was a ways to the north) was in reality not really a city; one could say it was just small enough to be a town, but still big enough to be a city. The urban and rural parts of the city-town had run over their borders and into each other in the past decade or two, and even the wealthiest of families in this little corner of the kingdom could only be discerned from the farm people by the condition of their clothes. The lucky could afford replacements when things got torn, others could not and simply repaired their garments 'till they could be repaired no more.

Link happened to be one of those lucky ones.

His green tunic and hat were relatively tear-free, and his pants had yet to show signs of wear. The boots he currently wore had been purposely bought two sizes too big the previous year, so he could grow into them. They were frayed at the edges, but still good to wear nonetheless.

"CLASS!"

Link jolted out of his thoughts, as did the rest of the class. Mr. Jorg was back, late as usual… and yelling at the idling class with that freakishly loud and deep voice of his.

"MY APOLOGIES, MY YOUNG STUDENTS!" he boomed. Link fought the urge to cover his ears. Being shaped as they were, the things tended to pick up sounds too well. Much too well.

"THERE HAPPENED TO BE A STAFF MEETING TODAY, OF WHICH I HAD PREVIOUSLY FORGOTTEN ABOUT."

Oh, so _that's_ why he was late…

"NOW! ON WITH OUR PHYSICAL EDUCATIONS!" Looking down at the lot of his students, the burly educator set down the bundle he had been carrying with him since he had arrived. Reaching inside, he commenced to place the items in a neat line.

Bows.

The class murmured with anticipation at the sight of them. Jorg, taking sight of this, cleared his throat.

"THEY ARE IN ORDER FROM SMALLEST TO LARGEST, AND BY TAUGHTNESS OF STRING. WE WILL START BY LEARNING TO STRING THE BOW.

"I WILL LEAVE IT TO YOU TO FIGURE OUT WHAT TYPE OF BOW YOU WANT TO USE," he added, "BUT I EXPECT YOU TO CHOOSE WISELY. THE BIGGEST BOW DOES NOT EQUAL THE BEST BOW." (He looked pointedly over at Mido as he said this, who didn't notice. He was busy sizing up the bows and finding the biggest one.)

Motioning for them to come up to select their bows, the teacher aligned them into a line. Mido, who had rushed forward, ended up first; Sariah and Marilon got in line about two-thirds to the end; and Link, who slightly regretted his sitting furthest away, became last. Ignoring the tongue that Mido had stuck out to him as he passed with his (much-too-big-for-him-looking) bow, Link waited for his turn.

When it was finally time, he very nearly walked away without picking up a bow at all. There were only two left, both rather small compared to the rest. One was long and narrow, the wood a rosy orange, the whole thing about the length of his legs. The other looked a bit squat compared to the one next to it, the wood a dark mahogany and the entire thing built a little… thicker. It was only a few inches longer than his arm.

_Well…_ he thought, trying to cheer himself up, _It's… not _that _bad… _Looking over the two choices he had, he reached for the longer one. It looked sizably bigger than the other, and he secretly hoped it would make him look less stupid when he was using it.

His fingers touched the wood.

_NO._

Link's hand froze.

_I am not the one._

Hesitant, he looked at the bow quizzically, eyes wide.

_Please choose the other, Hero._

Link blinked. (A/N: XD It rhymes!) He made as if to take the long bow again, but then retracted his hand to comply. He reached for the smaller of the two bows.

Jorg raised an eyebrow. Watching the boy walk away with his new weapon, he could only think of the meeting the staff had held earlier… Perhaps they had been right about him.

He looked down at the orange-hued bow, then looked back up at the retreating student.

Of the two bows, he had chosen the only one that had been used previously out of all the bows he'd brought.

**OOOOOO**

"Hey Link!" Mido yelled. He grinned sadistically, catching sight of the tiny, knobby bow in Link's hands. "Nice bow!" He held his own bow at his side, a big red-painted thing with yellow trim.

Link scowled. Leave it to Mido to choose the flashiest and biggest of the bows…

He looked down at his bow, wondering what in the Kingdom had possessed him to choose such an ugly thing. Even _if _the other bow had talked to him.

Shaking his head, Link joined the rest of his class in watching Mr. Jorg instruct on how to string the things. Talking Bows? _Psshh…. _How was he supposed to know if it'd been the bow at all? It could've been something else… like a fly…

What was he thinking?

He frowned to himself. _That's it. I've lost it._

When he brought himself back to his surroundings, he found that the lesson was over. Panicking slightly, he looked around himself, at his classmates. All of them struggled to string their bows.

After a second of searching for Sariah and Marilon, he found them on the opposite side of the gathering. Great. He'd been hoping they could fill him in, but they were too far away… and his pride kept him from walking over to ask for help.

He looked at his bow. It looked rather forlorn, the little thing on the grass. Sighing, he picked it up and retrieved its string.

Link looked at the two things. The string looked impossibly small for the bow, even as small as it was. His eyebrows furrowed.

Finally, after a moment of thought, he slid the loop at the end of the string into the notch at one end of the bow, rested the bow vertically on the ground, and pushed down, trying to bend it to fit the size of he string.

Apparently bows don't bend so well.

After a moment of struggling, Link released the pressure on the bow and sat down. It sprang back to its former shape, and Link's eyebrows furrowed again. Wondering if he was doing it right, he looked around at his classmates.

They were doing basically the same thing, bending the bow against the ground. Link looked back to his bow from his sitting position.

_There must be another way… _He picked it up again, and put the loop of the string in its notch. He stopped at that step. _The problem is getting the other end of the string to the other side of the bow, and into the notch... _he thought, trailing off.

His patience wearing thin, Link held the bow in one hand and the still half-notched string on the other. He pulled the string to the left, toward the center of the bow, and watched as the loop came out of the notch and slid along the wood. He pulled it back to the right, and it slid into its notch again.

Link stared at the string.

_That's it! That's how to do it! _His mind crowed. Grinning, Link stood up, notching the bow again. But this time, he pulled the opposite loop over the same side.

Pulling the second loop over the wood was ridiculously easy, save the part where it'd gotten stuck on a section of the handle. It took a little bit of force to slide it over the last fourth of the wood, but since the string was technically attached already, it didn't take nearly as much time as the first time he'd tried.

In a matter of seconds, the second notch had its string.

Link laughed in triumph, throwing his hands into the air, one hand grasping his now strung bow. He waved at Mr. Jorg, who gave him a smile and a thumbs-up before turning back to the student he was assisting.

His classmates reacted as such.

"Wow! You got it already?"

"Hey Link! Can you do mine for me?"

"Yeah! Do mine!"

Link, still grinning, unstrung his bow.

He'd need it that way to teach the rest of his class.

**OOOOOO**

Within ten minutes, all of the bows had been strung, and Mr. Jorg had set up the target.

"REMEMBER!" he reminded them as he handed each student three arrows, "AIM BEFORE SPEED! TAKE YOUR TIME TO AIM! WE WILL TRAIN IN SPEED LATER!!"

Link watched nervously from his place in the line, as his classmates attempted to hit the distant bull's-eye. A few hit the grass beside it or the white outer rim, but most missed completely, veering off into the forest of flying over the fence.

Before he knew it, it was his turn to go. Taking the blunt arrow with nervous fingers from Mr. Jorg, Link notched his bow and lifted it to eye-height. A little tense, he pulled back the arrow.

It was easier than he'd expected. The bow bent easily under his hands, wood vibrating with the force. Link grinned, relishing the feeling of a _real weapon_ in his hands; then wondered why it hadn't been this easy a moment ago, when he'd been trying to string it. Peering over the shaft of the arrow, he took aim... and released.

The arrow shot out, slicing through the air. Link only had time to lower his bow before the arrow struck its destination...

...The red area of the target, two rings in.

He couldn't believe it. Three seconds after the shock of it all the class exploded into yells of cheers and disbelief. Link looked around at his applauding classmates, unable to stop smiling at his luck.

_Take that, Mido, you SHOW-OFF!_ he thought victoriously.

"LINK," Mr. Jorg addressed him, smiling as well. "YOU HAVE TWO ARROWS LEFT."

Grinning, Link took the second of his allotted triplet of arrows, notched it, and sent it after the first.

It struck the bull's eye.

The class erupted.

"Link! How'd you do it?"

"I can't believe he got that!"

"Did you take lessons on this?"

"Lucky shot! It was a LUCKY SHOT!" Mido kept yelling, trying to ward off Link's sudden popularity.

Link couldn't help but agree that he'd had some incredible luck in the first shot. He'd never picked up a bow and arrow in his life, let alone a proper weapon… His 'skill' was starting to scare him a bit.

But not enough to keep him from reveling in the moment.

Link notched his third arrow.

**OOOOOO**

Yay

Link shows off some super kick-butt skill with archery! XD

…Yes, I know it's really clichéd.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSEEEEEEEE!!


End file.
